


Realization and Hope

by JudeMathis



Series: JudeAlvin One-Shots [10]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Battle, Fights, M/M, Milla's Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italics is to the flashbacks while the words in italics and bold are Jude's thoughts. Video and photo deals with the fight scene from the game. </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vJ68MqJ-mg&list=PLG_x9gkEvcQxhwYO2l2TQbAMDkspfDjiE&index=39 </p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization and Hope

** **

**Jude's pov**

_" **Milla, why did you have to die? What am I supposed to do now? My mission was to help Milla. How did it end up like this?"**_

I kept my gaze down while my arms were resting against my knees looking at the ground while the room was silent. I didn't have any idea on how many days had passed by since Milla had died. Leia and I were the only ones staying in this small shed since it was the best place for us to stay at for the moment. Leia had come into the room with the food for me to eat, but I didn't want to eat anything at all. I ended up knocking the tray of food off of the table causing Leia to clean it up again as I just wanted her to stop doing this for me. Leia did leave the room after that causing the room to fall silent once again leaving me to my thoughts. The door creaked open after that as I heard the sound of boots walking across the wood floor with the sound of a gun being cocked before hearing Alvin's voice 

"You guys are my ticket home to Elympios. All I have to do is kill you off, a deal I made with Muzét." 

I kept my gaze down as I did refuse to look up at him 

"Oh..." 

_**"Muzét, Milla's big sister... After everything that happened... She attacked us."** _

_"After all... Anyone who learns about the schism... Will have to die. It is my mission."_

I was still sitting on the bed refusing to lift my head as Alvin's gun was still cocked pointing at me while I murmured to him 

"Go ahead, do whatever you want." 

Alvin let out a growl of anger while he grabbed ahold of my shirt collar as he rested his gun against my forehead 

"You always try to go with the follow. You really piss me off, you know!" 

I could feel the shaking through Alvin's gun while from what I could see through my line of vision that he was gritting his teeth together. I didn't pull away from him though since I didn't really care about what would be happening next. 

That was when I heard Leia yelling 

"Stop!" 

Gunshots filled the air as they were fighting against each other before the sound of guns and bullets falling to the floor was heard. Leia took ahold of my hand 

"Come on!" 

She dragged me out of the room leaving Alvin in the room who shouted at us 

"Hey!" 

We were soon outside as I fell to the ground while Leia did kneel down in front of me shaking my shoulders begging to me 

"Get up! We have to get out of here! You've got to listen to me, Jude! Remember Milla's mission! She sacrificed her life for it! Now get up!" 

She took ahold of my hand once again as she was trying to get me to run 

"Come on Jude! Run!" 

I muttered to myself keeping my gaze down at the ground 

"Milla's... mission..." 

_**"Milla, she gave it her all. She sacrificed her life... for the people of Rieze Maxia... for the spirits and for us. Milla's responsibility, her mission... was to protect everyone."** _

_"What do you mean her mission? How absurd! She was just the bait created to lure out Gilland and people like him. None else mattered to her understand? Certainly not a sense of duty or justice. Note that mattered to her whatsoever. And yet she worked so hard, didn't she?"_

_**"Her mission meant nothing."** _

Leia and I reached the area of the napple trees before Leia dragged me up to the bridge trying to get away form the threat being Alvin at the moment. There was then the sound of a gun being as the bullet hit the wound railing that was in front of us as a warning 

"Stop right there." 

I was leaning up against the tree as I still refused to look up while Leia had moved to get in front of me guarding my life 

"I won't let you hurt him. I can't let you do this!" 

I heard Alvin's voice speak as it was filled with rage 

"It's over, you've got nowhere left to run!" 

I know that a fight would be breaking out because of the way that Leia and Alvin were talking. I soon heard the sound of twirling coming from Leia's staff 

"No, it's not over! Open y our eyes already! Damn you Alvin!" 

I soon heard the sound of Alvin drawing his sword as he spoke in anger 

"Every damn thing we did was pointless!" 

The sounds of clashing weapons were heard over and over as Leia and Alvin had started to fight. I probably would of stopped them, but I didn't have the will to move as one word slipped pass my lips 

"Pointless?" 

_**"It wasn't pointless. I met Milla. I traveled with her. She made me think. She taught me many things and it helped me grow an an individual. However..."**  _

_"The schism is definitely still up, but why damn it? The sky is as red as it's even been. I still can't see Elympios. If the schism wasn't dispelled... then why'd I let her die? What was the point? She died for nothing."_

_**"Milla died for nothing?"**   
_

I heard Leia give a sudden shout breaking me from my thoughts 

"That's not true!" 

I lifted my head up before Leia did push me back to keep me away from the danger while she was still fighting with Alvin 

"Listen! Everybody is still here! Elize is, and so is Rowen! I'm sure Gaius and the others are too! She saved our lives!" 

Alvin retorted as Leis was backing up making sure that I stayed behind her 

"Saved our lives? For what? She's gone now isn't she?" 

I was standing behind Leia before she got knocked down to the ground while the gun was pointed at me as I refused to look up at him. Leia had moved to grab ahold of Alvin's arm, but he shoved her to the ground. A bullet went through the wood before a cracking sound was heard then the wood fell away from underneath our feet. Alvin was left standing above us with his voice carrying down to us 

"We're just plain old human beings. We can't be like her!" 

_**"Milla inspired everyone to give everything they had. We kept going because of her. But in the end... we could never be like her."** _

_"Jude, did you not realize how conflicted Milla was? She was torn between her mission to protect the schism and the actions that could eventually lead to her own death."_

_**"Milla."**  _

_"Hehe. It's no wonder that she never found her answer. Her existence and her mission were just lies that were given to her._ " 

_**"Humans and spirits alike were precious to her. So precious that she valued them over her own life. That was the Milla I loved."** _

_"Milla finally gave you something to live for and I supposed that made you very happy. Too bad, it was all for nothing. All that time you spent with her, all those feeling you have... Time to set them aside."_

_**Set them aside? Put an end to my feelings?"** _

I  opened my eyes finding myself laying on the hard ground as I heard someone approaching me before I heard Leia's voice 

"Jude! Hurry! Milla saved your life. You can't throw it away! Don't you understand, Jude?" 

I was sitting on the ground as I did realized something after she told me those words 

"Milla saved my life. She saved me." 

I moved to get onto my knees as Leia was holding onto my hand still while I spoke with a small smile 

"Thank you so much, Leia." 

That was when I heard a gunshot go off as Leia let out a sudden gasp before she did fall down to the ground by me as I shouted 

"Leia!" 

I looked up at Alvin as he was staggering on his feet while holding his gun up as he did stutter 

"I... I did't mean to." 

I felt a sudden rush of rage flow through me as I did move to get up running toward him 

"Alvin!" 

Alvin stood there for a few seconds before our fist connected hitting each of us in the cheek. I know that a fight would be starting between us as I know that I needed to stop Alvin because of what he has done. 

I moved quickly to doge the swinging of Alvin's blade since it came close to my face as I questioned him 

"Why Alvin, why?" 

He had a glare filled with anger resting upon his face while I was able to block his sword before getting him in his side a few times. Alvin swung his blade once again as I had to dodge some bullets while he threatened me 

"Why are you surprised? Isn't this what you expected from me?" 

I let out a breath as my fist connected against his blade while I made eye contact with him 

"Not like this..." 

Alvin pushed me away suddenly as I rolled dodging another swing of his blade while he went on speaking in rage 

"Well that's too bad, you've been pissing me off since day one. Always the perfect student trying to please everyone. Never wavering those damn ideals." 

I was able to block one of Alvin's attacks once again as I threw a few more punches knocking Alvin off of his feet. I kept my guard up looking down at him 

"Then what? What did you want me to do?" 

Alvin didn't respond to me after that as our weapons continued to clash against each other over and over again. I knew that this fight wouldn't end until one of us was laying on the ground unable to fight anymore. I was breathing heavily as I could feel that my mana was getting low so I knew that I had to finish this quickly. I let out a calming breath for a moment then I moved to punch Alvin across his face hard enough to bring this fight to an end. I didn't want to fight anymore though because there wasn't a reason to since fighting with friends is a pointless thing to do. 

**Alvin's pov**

I found myself laying down on the ground as Jude was sitting on top of me as I felt the weak punches against my face. I just stayed laying down letting Jude hit my face before t soon came to a stop as he stayed sitting on top of me. I let out a breath before I did speak 

"Damn it... Hey, just go ahead and kill me already." 

Jude had his head bowed before he did look up with tears in his eyes 

"Kill you? How can you even say that to me? Milla saved your rotten life! Don't be so eager to just throw it away! Don't you get it? Milla died because she wanted us to live! She didn't die so we would -- so we'd end up like this." 

I was somewhat annoyed by his answer since it was like he did know everything was I raised my voice at him once again 

"Well then, what the hell should we be doing?! I'm not Milla! I can't live like her! I don't have a mission to fulfill!" 

I got pulled up by my shirt collar before Jude suddenly did put his lips against mine causing myself to blush red since he probably was trying to get me to listen to him at the same time. He pulled away from the kiss as his hands were still holding onto my shirt 

"She's not here to hold our hands anymore. We have to think for ourselves now." 

I did look away from him since it was still hard to listen to what Jude was saying as my gaze landed on the ground 

"Think for ourselves how?" 

Jude's hands tightened around my shirt as our faces were only a short distance apart to where I could feel his breath against my skin 

"No one is gonna make our decisions for us anymore! And no one... No one will take responsibility for our actions ever again!" 

I stayed silent as Jude let go out my scarf before he did move to stand up looking down at me while he did start to speak once again 

"Even if Milla's mission was all a lie... The truth is, she was still willing to put her life on the line to fulfill it. It's not a matter of if you can or can't. It's a matter of whether you do or don't." 

I looked up at him in surprise because of Jude's words that did cause a realization to hit me since we both finally did understand on what Milla was trying to tell all of us because of how important we were to her 

"Jude, you..." 

He was still standing over me as he kept his head bowed with his hands settled into fists at the moment as he spoke once again 

"Why'd it take me this long to figure out what Milla was trying to tell us?" 

There were a few seconds of silence before Jude lifted his head up as he did open his eyes looking down at me with a small smile spread across his lips 

"Let's get moving, Alvin." 

I gazed down after Jude said that before I moved to get up placing my hand on his shoulder as I did push him slightly causing him to back up a bit. I moved to walk away keeping my head down as I only spoke loud enough for him to hear 

"See you later kid." 

**Jude's pov**

I watched Alvin as he was walking away since I knew that I couldn't do anything to keep him from leaving because of the everything that we had been through so far. I let out a small breath before I moved to go check on Leia to make sure that she was okay from the shot she took to the back earlier. I did have a small smile sitting across my lips though as I remembered the kiss from earlier while I did know one thing. I had a feeling that I would be seeing Alvin again though since he is the kind that will appear out of nowhere though, I just have to wait and see for when that time comes, but first I have to find everyone else first before facing him again. 

 


End file.
